what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Jensen
The Right Honourable''' Angela Jensen''' M.P. was the Prime Minister of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and travelling companion of the Twelfth Doctor. Biography Early Life Angela was born in 1943. (DW: The Empty Child) Angela and her family were evacuated to the countryside during the Blitz, and stayed at a country house for the remainder of the war. (DW: Cannon Fodder) Angela grew a strong interest in politics and was a strong suporter of Harold MacMillan. (DW: The Silurian Awakening, You Can Only Time Travel Twice) Career in Politics Angela became a member of Parliament in 1983, representing Bournemouth West. Under John Major, she became Education Secretory in 1992. (CF: Rivals) Bid to become Leader In 1997, after John Major's resignation, Jensen ran for leader of the Conservative Party coming in third place to William Hague. In September 2001, she ran for the leadership again and became leader of the Conservative Party and thus Leader of the Opposition. Election: 2005 In 2005, Angela ran as Conservative Leader in the 2005 General Election, against incumbent Prime Minister, Alfred Lawson. Her campaign focused heavily on revolutionizing industry, reforming education and privatization. Her party won a comfortable majority, making her in turn Prime Minister. During her following speech, the incumbent PM, Alfred Lawson, stormed the stage, who had regained his memories as Omega, she was then shoved aside by him. After Omega was taken away, she continued her speech and the next day moved into 10 Downing Street, observed by a large crowd. (CF: Rivals) Meeting the Doctor One day in 2007, Angela arrived at work to discover that a mining project had woken up a group of Silurians who threatened to destroy humanity with a virus unless Angela agreed to hand over Earth. She and her government teamed up with U.N.I.T. in order to resolve the situation, and during this Angela met the Twelfth Doctor who eventually managed to convince her to make peace with the Silurians, however this failed when the Silurians refused and fired a missile at 10 Downing Street, destroying it. Angela was able to escape but was soon captured by the Silurians. She was then knocked out where upon waking up, she found herself in a Silurian lab underground and was experimented on by the Silurian scientist Bleytal. She soon learned that they were working with a race of aliens known as the Shalka who were using the Silurians in order to take over the world, Angela was then rescued by the Doctor and helped him put the Silurians back into hibernation and send the Shalka running. She was then taken to the Doctor's TARDIS where she quickly called Bambera to let her and the others know that she was alright. (DW: The Silurian Awakening) Travels with the Doctor The Doctor tracked a "mauve and dangerous" object to 1941 London. After landing, Angela found a mysterious boy in a gas mask asking for his mother. She climbed a rope to reach him, but it was the rope of a barrage balloon which had come loose. The Bellonsion Lieutenant Fassile rescued Angela from falling, bringing her aboard his warship and, thinking she was a Gallifreyan Agent offered to sell them the object they were chasing, which was apparently a Gallifreyan time ship chasing after him, which he believed the Celestial Intervention Agency would want back. Fassle and Angela followed the Doctor to Albion Hospital, not far from the crash site at Limehouse Green station, where living dead creatures, with gas masks fused to their face, and identical symptoms, including a scar on the hand in the same place as the child that Angela had seen, were being kept. Fassle, upon realising that Angela was with the Doctor and being convinced that they were there to help him; revealed the object was a Gallifreyan Time ambulance, left over from the battle in the Medusa Cascade and wanted to sell it to the Time Lord high council before a German bomb could hit it, instead bringing the attention of the Doctor and Angela. Fassle believed the object was empty space junk, but in fact, the ambulance contained nanogenes. The nanogenes had not seen a human before; they took the gas mask to be the child's face and fused it to him, spreading to other people who touched him, also transforming them into undead creatures with no life signs. Fassle teleported the Doctor and Angela to his warship, and they went to the bombsite near the hospital, where they realised the truth. The ambulance started its emergency protocols, calling the creatures, who had been armed as "Chula warriors", and were ready to "tear the world apart" to find the boy's mother. Every patient and soldier at the bomb-site converged on the Doctor, Angela and Fassile. The Doctor fixed the nanogenes' mistakes by comparing the DNA of the child and Nancy, who was his mother, restoring the infected zombies to normal. Fassile stopped the bomb from hitting the bomb-site by placing it in stasis inside his warship and when everyone got to safety, the Doctor destroyed the ambulance, making sure that history said that a bomb hit that location. Afterwards Angela briefly met the Rogue via hologram and later aske£ the Doctor to take her home. However she and the Doctor soon found themselves on Miasmia Goria. (DW: The Empty Child) Angela went through the Doctor's email in-box and found several emails for the Rani's parole hearing. She visited Teccaurora Penitentiary when the Rani kidnapped her. Raj Kahnu asked her why she travelled with the Doctor and then tried to have her placed in one of his suits of armour. (DW: Miasimia Goria) When the TARDIS crash-landed in 1962, Angela took on the job of a Government officia while the Doctor acted as a secret Agent. During this Angela met the Prime Minister Harold MacMillan and the two aided the Doctor during his mission in Russia. (DW: You Can Only Time Travel Twice) She later fell out of a spaceship when it was attacked by the Wirrn, when her emergency jetpack ran out of fuel. When she was rescued and brought to a planet, she found that a Wirrn had infected Farrollin order to stop the attack the Wirrn was doing against the GalSec colonists. (DW: Wirrn Dawn) Angela met Agatha Christie in 1926 and killed a Vespiform by throwing the Firestone into a lake to save Agatha's life. During this adventure, she influenced the creation of Miss Marple and Murder on the Orient Expressby mentioning them to Christie years before they were created; although Christie's memories of the incident were wiped, some unconscious memories remained. Angela muttered that she should have gotten Christie to sign a contract when she had the chance (so they could split the copyright). She also comforted Agatha when she stopped believing in herself and over her marital problems, recounting some of the events that happened between her and Lance. After visiting a much older Agatha at a nursing home, Angela and the Doctor were ambushed by the Shalka, and Angela was taken with them to Earth in 2007. (DW: The Unicorn and the Wasp) After the Shalka captured the TARDIS, they attempted to force Angela to open it against her will. However she resisted and later met Lizzie Clarke who had been taken by the Shalka. The Shalka modified her body to transmit the Shalka's screams which Angela didn't realise at the time, simply feeling a headache. Angela was later taken over by the Shalka but was eventually freed by the Doctor who then took her and Lizzie to confront the Shalka. Angela later placed the Shalka limb back in her head and temporarily took control of the people, telling them and the Shalka to be free. She later decided to continue travelling with the Doctor, deciding to take the scenic route. (DW: The Scream) According to one Account After traveling with the Doctor for a while Angela decided that it was time to return home. After returning to 10 Downing street she invited the Doctor and Lizzie to stay for tea with her husband Sebastian, she was then called away to a meeting. After returning Angela learned that Sebastian actually knew the Doctor and had seemingly killed him in the past and had only used Angela to get to the Doctor. Angela then traveled with the Doctor to the Abby of Felsecar where she learned that Sebastian was immortal and had gone under many identities. The trio then went on a mission to stop Sebastian killing the Doctor. (DW: The Abbey of Felsecar) Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 44 * The Silurian Awakening * The Empty Child * Miasimia Goria * Wirrn Dawn * You Can Only Time Travel Twice * Jubilee * The Unicorn and the Wasp * The Scream Season 45 * The Abbey of Felsecar * The Death of Jensen * Confess * Hot Air * Vengeance of the Nimon * Storm Warning * In Thy Image * Burning Books * Cold Star Season 46 * Cannon Fodder * Mad World Cold Front Season 1 * Rivals Movies * Leftover: End of Days Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Companions of the Twelfth Doctor